


旅途故乡（后台梗）

by ForIngrid



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForIngrid/pseuds/ForIngrid
Summary: 松临rps





	旅途故乡（后台梗）

“张晞临儿，你知道自己刚刚在说什么吗？”  
休息时刻刚开始，王劲松就在过道拉住张晞临。  
“我没说什么啊，”张晞临眼睛眨巴眨巴，“我听得可认真了呢。”  
王劲松哼一声，“什么香草美人，那一串法语…还有林耀东特爱你？那么多人前你倒也说得出口，我听着受不了。”  
张晞临撅撅嘴，暗含委屈地哦了一声后向前迈步。王劲松心里一动，直接扯过张晞临的胳膊到边上的一间更衣室，将门锁上。  
然后他自个儿也懵了。  
王劲松，你在干嘛呢？他问自己。  
他从来不是个冲动莽撞的人。他做事向来规划妥帖、未雨绸缪，坚信预则立，不预则废。他也从不肯苛求别人，一向性情寡淡，朋友寥寥，要求人家的事，对方但凡有些退意，王劲松先说抱歉，不再打扰。可是在张晞临面前，他就成了一心要糖的淘气孩子，无端做出些幼稚的行为，还非要到不可。  
张晞临看他把自己推在更衣室的墙上，又不说话，伸手捻了捻王劲松翘起的鬓角。  
“你怎么啦？”  
然后王劲松握住他肩膀，方才吟过蒹葭的唇就急急地吻了上来，他穿着仙风道骨的利落长衫，又失尽了风度。  
吻了很久以后王劲松才放开手，张晞临迷迷糊糊地看着他，见他开始解自己的裤子才回神，慌张抵开他的手。  
“王劲松，你疯了？”  
王劲松甩开张晞临的手，自己再撩开长袍捣鼓几下，那玩意儿就蹭上张晞临腿根的嫩肉。  
“劲松！我们在录节目！”张晞临瞪着他，双手抵在他的胸口，他可以用力推开鬼迷心窍的精瘦男人，但他只是警告他不要胡来。王劲松知道他总能在张晞临身上得到自己想要的一切，因为这个乐呵呵的小太阳永远不会拒绝自己。  
王劲松撸了撸张晞临的前端，张晞临马上缩着拱进了他的怀里，头靠在他肩膀上忍耐地吸气。王劲松熟悉他一切反应，亲了亲他泛红的耳朵后探指进那个温暖的洞穴，在里面打转抽插。张晞临再也不好意思大嗓门来去，隐忍着轻声训斥，“你发情也不看场合，王老师。”  
“你说话不也不看场合，晞临儿老师，”王劲松的阴茎在他的后庭磨蹭许久，又逼得张晞临颤抖起来，才不紧不慢地扶着进入。完全侵入后，王劲松舒服地叹一口气，看张晞临往后仰头紧绷的脖子，一口咬上去，像小狗撒娇一样舔来舔去，嘴里含含糊糊说，“你嘴巴没个把门，你会把这事儿说出去吗？”  
王劲松抽动自己，他一手抓着自己的衣料下摆扣在身边，一手去解张晞临黑色绸缎般的中式服装的首扣。这扣子一系，要遮去张晞临大半边脖子，这与张晞临以往的穿衣风格相悖，导致王劲松录制时不得不多偷看他脖颈几眼，然后脑中描绘出那些不可见的曲线。  
张晞临抬手环住他的背，王劲松凶狠地使劲从下往上顶他，嘴唇又在流连于他重见天日的脖子。张晞临被他操得发出呜呜声，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着王劲松头顶的发旋。王劲松抬头与他相对时顿了顿，然后结合的下体改为轻柔缠绵的抽插，磨碾着他的唇用低沉磁性的声音说，“你会说吗张老师？你还会不会大嘴巴到处说你在后台更衣室里被我……嗯？”王劲松优雅的尾音上扬起来，又用力一撞，贴着张晞临的耳朵恶狠狠说，“被我干出水？”  
张晞临哆嗦一下，一拳打在他胸口，却没使什么力。只是那双眼，像是刚从水里捞起来盛了一半的玻璃瓶，摇摇晃晃、叮叮咣咣，除了情欲、含着怨念害羞直透透戳向他。  
王劲松就去亲他的眼睛。张晞临慌张地闭上双眼，王劲松贴着他的薄薄眼皮，用了点儿力吮吸，如愿从那温柔的缝隙里，尝到那清澈半瓶子里淡淡的咸水味。  
“嗨，干嘛呢。”张晞临偏头，不肯再让他亲自己的眼睛。再激烈的性事他们都做过，王劲松要是兴头来了一晚能压着他射三四次。张晞临喜欢充满火药味的唇枪舌战，喜欢两人交合时的强烈力度。他不喜欢王劲松太怜惜的举措，仿佛自己是一个需要呵护的女人，或者娇贵的花苞。他不是，他张晞临是个纯北京大老爷们，甘为人下无非是那档子心照不宣的情感，但是上床时他也要痛痛快快、酣畅淋漓，拖泥带水的缠绵令他不舒适。  
——可张晞临就是不承认，王劲松做爱时总不经意的过分柔情，其实只是会让他这个打嘴炮到处撩的老江湖无措到害羞尴尬罢了。  
王劲松抽出自己，张晞临以为他做好了，正在喘气休息，结果王劲松拉起他的一条腿，又操了进去。阳具和蜜穴都很湿滑，他们的结合也成了多少次的演练之后的随心所欲。张晞临不满向来严肃认真的王劲松不务正业至此，他推推肩膀，王劲松岿然不动，低声说一句“抱紧我”，又提起张晞临另一条腿，将他完全腾空，只能借着墙的力，还得抱紧了他的肩膀。  
“劲松！”张晞临有些生气。  
王劲松不给他怒气发展的机会，快速准确地抽插起来，每次都要把张晞临整个人撞压在墙上，发出“砰”的闷声。张晞临心跳的极快，为了不让自己掉下去，他整个人都紧绷着，小穴因此含着更紧，勾引王劲松无节制地索求。他的力气在眼前男人的猛烈攻势下、在自己的苦苦支撑下快速消耗，以至于他再无精力分心克制自己的被逼出的叫声。他的双臂绕着王劲松的脖子，本来想咬在自己胳膊上，但是衣服未脱尽，他不能咬在衣料上留下口水印。他于是只能咬在自己握拳的手上，王劲松带给他的快感和刺激，他要用更重的痛感让自己不要彻底沉迷。  
王劲松听到他闷闷地声音，又狠狠操进去两下后放下他的双腿，张晞临软在他怀里。他拉过张晞临的手看到深青色的牙印，皱皱眉，突然开始解腰带脱自己的衣服。  
他再抱紧张晞临，手从他衣服的下摆进去，摸着他的腰，亲亲他湿润的鬓角，“别咬自己，咬我肩膀。”  
然后像弟弟向哥哥撒娇一样，微撅着嘴，“哥，你亲我。”  
张晞临想也没想，仰头送上自己柔软的唇。然后狡猾的“弟弟”又偷偷钻进“哥哥”的双腿之间，扶着自己的龟头从下往上猛地贯穿他。张晞临一声惊呼只来得及掐去了一半。  
王劲松把张晞临顶得踮脚，然后两人的视线到了同一水平线，王劲松笑得宠溺纵容，好像任性到这步的是张晞临一样。张晞临一如既往地红着眼眶，看着王劲松，又因突如其来的害羞低下头。王劲松挺着腰往上操他，力气大到几次把张晞临干得双脚离地。张晞临又得环抱住了他的脖子，并且一口咬在肩膀上。  
噫，都是骨头。张晞临内心嫌弃到。  
感受到王劲松气息更加急促起来，张晞临知道他快射了，自己也空出右手撸自己的前端，想和他一道。王劲松霸道地将舌头冲探进他的私人领域攻城略地，纠缠着不休。他反复标记着自己的主权，交换唾液让张晞临吞下。  
然后他终于在狭小的半公开场合做完了全套，在张晞临的捶打下，一意孤行地射在他的身体深处，做无用的播种。  
王劲松射完了也不肯撤，拿自己的阴茎堵着精华，舒舒服服地眯着眼看张晞临，一副“你能把我怎么办”的样子。张晞临确实对君子偶尔的耍流氓没辙，但他生气，所以冷下脸不看他。王劲松讨好地亲他，张晞临闭上眼扭过头。  
王劲松没有冷落张晞临的欲望，他拿开张晞临在自己老二上的手，用自己纤长的手指在上面抚摸挑逗，弄了二十几下后，知道张晞临到点了，王劲松抽出自己掩埋的阴茎，俯下身一口含住前段，用力一吸，在张晞临惊愕的目光下吞下了他的精液。  
王劲松转身翻找自己丢在圆椅上的衣裳，从前襟找到手帕，蹲着帮张晞临清理他后穴流出的精液，几滴已经落到地上了。  
“你怎么回事啊今天。”张晞临屈身擦擦他唇角的白色。  
“不生气了吧？”王劲松笑眯眯，又恶作剧地带着一股子腥味去吻他，让张晞临尝到了自己的味道，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
王劲松帮他整理衣服，抚平褶皱，他没有清理干净张晞临的后穴，没有将那些附在甬道上的黏糊液体挖出来，他存心要张晞临带着自己最私密的气味。他想，就今天，就不管不顾任性这么一次。  
张晞临根本没想到这些，他不能预见自己的内裤过会儿会被渗出来的精液打湿，彼时不得不红着脸用力缩住肛门，背着摄像头给暗自憋笑的王老师几十个眼刀。  
王劲松又不紧不慢地给自己穿上衣服，掏出烟来去了去这空间里的欢爱味道，张晞临向他伸手要烟，王劲松无视那只手，塞了自己叼着的烟到他嘴里，又帮他打理垂下来的柔软卷刘海。  
整理完两人的服装后，王劲松朝他伸展双臂讨要拥抱。张晞临吞云吐雾，白了他一眼，“你刚刚不是躲过去了吗？”  
王劲松无辜地看着他，“那是林耀东还马云波的。现在王劲松要抱你，张晞临，给不给抱？”  
张晞临笑着骂一句，“伶牙俐齿。”也张开了双臂跟他抱在一起。  
他们平常拥抱的频率甚至超于做爱，已经拥有了两人间最契合的角度和最舒服的姿势。一个为了节目效应躲过的拥抱又算得了什么？  
张晞临略低于王劲松，拥抱的时候侧头，嘴唇抵在他的脖子上，呼吸里满是王劲松难言的冰冷好闻的气味。  
他闭上眼，想起王劲松曾笑着和他说过自己名字是“一篙松劲退千寻”而来，张晞临才不信。  
这么好的人，怎么也得是“岂不罹凝寒，松柏有本性”这样的诗句才配得上。又高又直，遗世独立。或者用月亮形容他，冷冷清清，从不会讨好谁，一眼过来只落得满身清辉。  
王劲松对着他的观众想要一滴水，张晞临偏要给他一滴酱油。叫他洁净至寡淡的、一尘不染的那杯圣水里，掺有人间情感的不一样滋味。  
啊。  
高松出众木，伴我向天涯。  
一起走吧，王劲松。  
张晞临抖一抖指尖，烟灰飘扬，悠悠落在地上。


End file.
